Brick by Brick
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: A collection of Post-War & Next Gen oneshots/drabbles - #1 Louis helps a friend
1. Louis&Scorpius

warnings - mentions of abuse.  
disclaimer - I do not own any character familiar to you.

What Friends Are For

He slid out his bedroom window and eased his way to the ground. He zipped his sweatshirt and pulled the hood over his shaggy blond hair. He ran as quickly and quietly as possible until he knew he was far enough away his mother or father would not catch him. He slowed to a brisk walk, a gentle summer breeze caressed his face.

It was a few miles to the meeting place. When he arrived he saw the familiar, slender figure of his best friend leaning against the lamp post. "'Ello." Louis approached him, lowering his hood.

"Hello," His friend also wore his hood up, covering his short, slick, blond hair. Unlike his friend, he did not lower it. "Thanks for coming."

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Earlier that day, Louis had received a letter from his friend asking him to meet him at half two and not to be late.

Scorpius Malfoy sighed and lowered the hood of his navy blue sweat-shirt, revealing a large bruise along his cheekbone. "Grandmum had to go help Aunt Andromeda... She was going to take me but Teddy is sick and she thought it be better I stay with Granddad."

"She doesn't know how he treats you?" Louis asked.

"No. He is always real nice when she is home... then when she is gone, he goes all cold. I don't know why he hates me."

"I doubt he hates you Scor," He wasn't sure if it was the truth but, he didn't know what else to say. "Why don't you tell her."

"No, I love my Grandma Narcissa and I don't want to hurt her and if Mum or Dad find out they might not let me visit them anymore."

Lous nodded. He wondered if he should tell his own mum and dad but, Scorpius had told him in confidence and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. "Do you want to come stay with us until she comes back?"

"Do you think your mum and dad would mind?"

Louis shook his head, "No, they love company; besides, it is the summer holidays and Molly and Lucy are over for a visit. It would be nice to have someone other than another girl around. We'll just tell them you came over early and ask over breakfast if you can stay. I'm positive they will say yes."

Scorpius chuckled, "Thanks Louis,you're a great friend. You know that?"

"Don't mention it mate. That's what friends are for. Now lets get back to my house before my mum and dad realize I am gone." Louis clapped his friend on the back as the two began the walk back to shell cottage.

note - In my head canon Narcissa and Andromeda made up after the war. Hope you all enjoy this. It has been a while since I have written a friendship piece. -Danielle


	2. RoseLysander

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. I am just a crazy cat lady with too much time on my hands.**

* * *

 **Rose's Plan**

* * *

She watched him as he slowly made his way to the front of the class. She could sense his nervousness; see it in the tightness of his shoulders and the way his eyes focused on the floor. She wanted nothing more than to run up and wrap her arms around him, to shield him from this, but, she knew she couldn't. When he reached the front of the room he turned around to face the class. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and took a shaky breath before raising his paper up.

Rose turned her attention toward Professor Binns, angling a glare at him and crossing her slender arms over her chest. Unfortunately, the senile old ghost was so disinterested with his class he never noticed. For most students this would not be a problem, standing up in front of the class, but for Lysander, it was clearly terrifying.

She smiled reassuringly at him, 'you can do it' she whispered. She leaned back in her chair and watched as he began to read the essay with shaking hands. She never remembered her mom or dad mentioning having to share essays in front of the entire class.

She frowned when Lysander began to stutter, fumbling over his words, cheeks flushed. A boy in the back of the room snickered and made a joke to his friend, who also laughed. Her friend froze. His hands trembled, his gaze shifting toward the door. She knew he wanted to make a run for it and Rose decided it was going to be her personal mission to hex the raven haired Gryffindor boy into oblivion.

"Maybe if everyone would shut it for a second, Ly could finish his very interesting essay, Merlin knows there are _some_ people who could really use the lesson." Rose snapped, shooting a glare at the two boys. The raven haired boy's cheeks tinged scarlet as he glanced down at the desk. She turned back around, satisfied with embarrassing the little prat and nodded encouragingly at Lysander.

He smiled weakly at her and slowly began to read again. His voice was soft and he read quickly. He managed to finish the essay without making another mistake and dropped his essay on Binn's desk before quickly rushing back to his seat in the far corner of the room. He dropped into his chair and let out a shaky breath. Rose shot him a smile.

When the bell rang, she grabbed all of her books and slung them into her bag. She walked over to Lysander who was still packing up his books, parchment and quill. "You did well, Lysander."

Lysander scoffed as he shoved the remainder of his belongings into his leather satchel. "Please, Rose, that was terrible but, thanks for standing up for me."

Rose smiled and wrapped him in a tight embrace, "You know I am always here for you. Your essay was really good. I am sorry he made you read it in front of everyone. I know how hard it was for you."

He shrugged his slender shoulders. "I am just glad it is over. Let's get out of here. I have to go to the library before potions. I want to get a new book on magical creatures."

"Can't you learn everything there is to know about creatures from you grandfather?" Rose said. She loved books as much as Lysander but, she never understood his fascination with books about _magical creatures._ She understood it was his favorite class, his favorite topic, and his favorite thing to study but, why read books on a subject when he the foremost expert on the topic right in his family.

"I do not like to bother him; besides, they are my favorite. You know that."

"Well, if you keep reading the way you are you are going to be even more of an expert than you grandfather." Rose kidded.

"No, no way. Grandfather knows everything about magical creatures. I will never know as much as him. He still goes and studies them you know."

Rose giggled and nodded, "Yes, of course. I am sorry." She followed him up the staircase and down the corridor to the library. "You know Ly, this weekend is a hogsmeade weekend."

"Yea, I saw that on the bulliten board."

"Are you going to go?"

He shrugged as he navigated his way through the shelves, moving so quickly Rose had to practically jog to keep up with him. "Why are you?"

"Well yea, I figured it would be nice to get out of the castle for a couple of hours. I was wondering if you wanted to come along.'

Lysander ran a slender finger along the spins of the book, reading each title as she spoke. "I guess. I was going to read but, I suppose I could stop at Tomes and Scrolls, maybe I can order that new book on highland creatures…."

"Yea, that would be lovely," Rose found herself growing rather impatient. "But, I meant maybe we could go together and go to the Three Broomsticks – Or Madam Puddifoot's"

Lysander pulled two books from the shelf and turned to face her, cocking his head slightly. "Madam Puddifoot''s? Isn't that where Lorcan took Lucy on their first date? He said it was dreadful." Lysander clutched the books to his chest as if they were precious gems and sauntered off in the direction of Madam Pince's desk.

"Well, you and Lorcan do not really have the same tastes…. You would probably like it. It is quiet and not as crowded as the Three Broomsticks." Rose followed him. "I thought maybe we could get a tea and just talk… maybe you can tell me about what you find out after you read your new books?" She suggested.

Lysander seemed to ponder her suggestion as he sat the books down to be checked out. He drew his lip between his teeth, his brown eyes focused on the floor.

Finally he looked up at her and smiled ever-so slightly, "Sure Rose, that sounds like it would be nice." He thanked Madam Pince for the books. "I better get going to Potions. I will see you at dinner okay?"

"Yea, I do not want to be late for Charms. I'll see you later." Rose smiled as he held the door open for her, then waved before turning and disappearing down the staircase.

She smiled and began the walk toward the charms classroom, smiling brightly. Rose slid into an empty desk in the back of the classroom and took out her quill, parchment, ink and wand. She attempted to listen to the lesson on household charms but, found she couldn't focus. She had accomplished part 1 of her plan, getting Lysander to agree to come to Hogsmeade. Now, she had to figure out how to accomplish part 2.

 _It had been difficult enough asking Lysander to leave the castle to go to Hogsmeade. How was she ever going to manage asking him to be her boyfriend?_

* * *

Word count: 1167

Not really my best but, I wanted to try something different.

Challenges  
Camp Potter – Tech Discovery, Rose Weasley.


End file.
